


Confession after the fact

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Lucifer finds your D.D.D. in your room the week after you return to your world.  A journal app tells your secrets.
Relationships: Lucifer x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 326





	Confession after the fact

You’d been gone for just over a week, and already the House of Lamentation felt so much emptier, colder without you. The brothers had all discussed it; none of them had realized at the time just how much they had all come to expect your cheerful “Good morning” over breakfast, your shoes next to theirs in the entryway, just your presence in their lives. Not only that, you had somehow managed to bring them closer together, without them realizing just how much they’d begun to grow apart. It wasn’t that things now were going back to that, but there was a definite pall over the house since you’d returned to your own home.

Your room had been left untouched, almost as if you were expected back any day now. Lucifer shook his head as he glanced at the open door, knowing that there was no reason not to get it cleaned up the rest of the way. but then again, it wasn’t like they expected to have any other guests in the near future so was there really any reason to rush removing the last of your presence from their lives? He raised an eyebrow, seeing the nondescript rectangle sitting on the dresser. Who’d forgotten their phone this time? It wasn’t unusual for one of the brothers to sit in the room, the door closed as a sign that someone was dealing with your loss, the room given a wide berth. Aside from the one day Satan had his little…tantrum and broken the mirror that was.

Lucifer slipped in the room, picking up the D.D.D., flipping it over to see the lock screen so he could return it to whichever foolish brother left it in here. He stilled, looking at the picture taken stealthily during a night in the main living room. All the brothers were in the shot, meaning the phone had been yours. He strode back to the door, closing it softly before leaning against the edge of the dresser. He looked at the lock screen for a few moments before trying the standard passwords to no luck. He glared at the screen, then on a whim put in the date that you had arrived in the Devildom.

The phone chirped happily as the lock screen was replaced by your home screen. He blinked a few times, in shock at seeing himself reflected back at him. This shot was from one of Diavolo’s parties, the man in his demon form. Lucifer was turned just slightly towards the camera, but looking at whoever off-shot he was talking to. He smiled ruefully, then started flipping through the apps installed. It wasn’t really snooping when the phone would never return to its owner, and the owner would never return, was it? One app caught his attention, a note-taking app that was set for easy access. He opened it, noticing almost right away that you had been using it as a journal of your year. He started near the beginning, skimming over the year’s worth of entries. Near the end, he started reading in-depth, until the final entry. He swallowed, the words feeling so personal.

_**Well, this is it. I leave to go home in the morning. This year started out as less than ideal, I didn’t want to be a world away (literally!) from home. But over time, these men have become some of the dearest friends I’ve ever had; and the Devildom my home. I don’t want to leave, but when I asked, Diavolo said I didn’t have a choice (some ruler of the Devildom he is if he can’t make that decision, pft).** _

_**So when I leave tomorrow…. I leave half my heart behind, and I didn’t even have a chance to tell him. I didn’t even fully know it was love until it was time to leave; I can’t bear the thought of telling him at the eleventh hour. True, if he doesn’t return my feelings, it would make leaving easier. However, if he does…this way, I’m the only one who has to bear this pain. His pride would kill him trying to hide it, I won’t do that to him. So here on this last night, I’ll put it in here so that somewhere there’s a record of it; the best memories I have of this past year is the slow falling in love with Lucifer, even if he never knows.** _

By the end of the small entry, Lucifer had to still the tremor in his hands. The foolish human, if they had told him, even at the last moment, he could have told them that yes, he’d found himself falling for them too; never admitted in case they considered him more family than anything more. He exited the app, preparing to tuck the phone in his pocket when it started buzzing in his hand. Curious, he turned it back over, seeing an unfamiliar app animating as the phone buzzed again. He clicked on it, waiting while it loaded. A chat program? But they already had one of those. Then your icon popped up in the chat, a message typing.

_**Did this work? Diavolo said he would put this program on my old D.D.D. and make sure it was where someone could find it. Anyone there? It’s not much for now, but at least we can still talk…** _

Lucifer smiled, his fingers already typing a response. He’d make sure the others got to talk to you…eventually. For now, the two of you apparently had many things to say to each other and plans to make.


End file.
